


McKinley High Asian Student Union

by Nomimoss



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomimoss/pseuds/Nomimoss





	McKinley High Asian Student Union

“We really can’t be the only Asians in this school,” Blaine stated as he stared at the only other two Asians sitting in the room.

“And since when did Brittany become Asian?” he added, glancing over at the innocent looking blonde. Mike and Tina gave her a questioning stare as they finally noticed her presence.

“I thought that this was where all the hobbits met to return to the shire,” she answered.

“Can you please stop calling me that?” Blaine said desperately. Ever since he’d transferred she had seemed adamant on the fact that he was a lost hobbit.

“Oh goodness, it speaks our language,” she noted with surprise, staring at Blaine in wonderment.

“Stop!” he yelled.

“Don’t get so worked up Blaine,” Kurt chided, rubbing his shoulder soothingly, “It’s not good for you.”

“Why is Kurt here again?” Tina asked, staring between the two.

“Yeah he’s clearly not Asian,” Mike pointed out.

“He’s the hobbits keeper,” Brittany offered.

“Brit-” Blaine started in a harsh tone, but Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He knew first hand just how sensitive Blaine was about his height.

“I’m here for support,” he explained, “And apparently restraint.” He added as he gave his boyfriend a sidelong glance.

“You do know she doesn’t know any better Blaine?” he asked. Blaine started into a rant about how he didn’t care how harmless she was, words hurt.

“This club is so pointless,” Tina said in annoyance.

“Wanna go make out in my car?” Mike offered.

“Sure,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the classroom where Kurt appeared to be acting as a mediator between the two childish glee clubbers.


End file.
